This Moment
by Jedi Jesi Jiin
Summary: Mara and Luke hold Ben for the very first time.
1. Mother

**This Moment**

_**A/N: **__I do not own Star Wars… _

**Mother**:

"Push!" Cilghal urged. "You're almost there Mara!"

Mara gripped Luke's hand tighter still, not noticing his wince as her already crushing grip increased its hold. She reached deep down, seeking any and all strength she had left, feeling her exhausted and utterly drained body shake.

_I can't do this! I don't have enough juice!_ She thought in despair, though she knew on some deep level that that was the hormones talking. Even so, she found herself grasping in desperation for the strength Luke was sending to her.

Mara took a deep breath, following Cilghal's instructions to push while holding her breath. She gritted her teeth and pushed with all her might, feeling the pressure building at her temples. Her head felt like it would burst, the pressure was so great, but Mara ignored it and concentrated on using her abdominal muscles.

Mara heard an alien sound and dimly realized she was screaming. Luke sent her a soothing wave of Force energy, doing whatever he could to ease her pain.

"Okay, stop." Cilghal instructed. "Take a second to rest. One more push and young Skywalker will be here."

Mara stopped pushing gratefully, heaving in great gulps of air.

"You're doing great, Mara." Luke murmured to her, lightly stroking her arm.

Mara's head was swimming a little, and she found it hard to focus on him. Her body felt as frail as a porcelain doll due to the effects of the disease, which Mara somehow knew would no longer be an issue.

_Don't think about that right now_, Mara thought. _Focus on getting your son to a safer place._

As if reading her mind, Cilghal positioned herself for the final push.

"Okay, Mara. Push!"

Mara pushed with everything she had left, and after what seemed like an eternity, she heard another scream. Her exhausted mind wondered idly if she was the source again, but then she recognized that the sound was not her voice.

She collapsed against the bed, completely drained, her mind wandering listlessly for a moment.

Loud wails filled the air, and Luke squeezed her hand. "You did it Mara! You did it!"

Mara was too tired to come up with a witty reply, but somehow she found the inner strength to lift her head. She did her best to focus her eyes, but it was to no avail, because Cilghal was still tending to the newborn child.

"Luke, please assist me." Cilghal instructed.

Mara felt his hand leave her's and he followed the Jedi Master's instructions to cut the cord. Cilghal moved away to a cleansing table to clean their child, and to do the normal infancy test. Finally, Cilghal brought the baby over so Mara could see.

Mara laid eyes on the most beautiful sight of her entire life.

Cilghal moved to Mara's side, and instructed Mara to hold her arms just so. Mara did as she was told, and she felt Luke placing pillows under her elbow so she could hold their son comfortably.

Cilghal placed the baby in her arms, and for Mara, time stopped.

The first thought to pass through her groggy mind was that this was impossible. This wasn't real. There was no way her wretched and ravaged body could have done this, and the baby's weight was alien to her unaccustomed arms.

Following those thoughts were discouraging notions that she wasn't mother material. Mara had no idea how to handle a baby, and with her own childhood, or the lack thereof, how could she possibly know what she was doing? What if she let him down? What if she couldn't protect him?

But as she stared at the crying baby who was now starting to calm in his mother's arms, all negative thoughts and fears evaporated like steam.

_Mother._

Mara rolled the word; no the _name_, around on her tongue.

_I'm a mother!_

The infant's cries finally dwindled off as he felt the comforting Force signature of his mother, and heard her steady heartbeat. Mara's mind had never been clearer, and as she watched her son's eyes dart around the room, she felt a surge of joy.

"Hello Ben." Mara murmured.

At her voice, the newborn's eyes seemed to focus on her face, and Mara wondered if his little blue eyes could really see her. They were Luke's eyes, she realized, and yet, they weren't. She lifted a weak hand to caress his tiny head, feeling the oily softness of his bright red hair.

Ben's mouth worked a little and his arm suddenly shot out of the blanket, and when his tiny hand flailed, his perfect fingers swatted Mara's chin. She smiled at him.

"Already a fighter, eh Ben?" She cooed.

His eyes closed, and he turned his head to nestle into the crook of her elbow. Mara sighed contentedly, and before she realized what she was doing, she bent over to kiss his cheek.

Finally, Mara reached out tentatively with the Force, checking him over for her own sanity. No imperfections, no trace of her debilitating illness, and no danger sirens went off in her head. Mara felt her eyes moisten, and she smiled a weak, but luminous smile.

Her world was now complete. And with this baby in her arms, Mara felt a renewed sense of purpose fill her being, centered around her son. She knew, as she had known from the moment she'd discovered she was pregnant, that she would gladly give her life for Ben. She would be his fiercest defender, and his staunchest supporter.

Mara laid her head back, breathing easier, ignoring her still agonized body as she reveled in her newborn son.

_He's perfect._ She thought happily. _Just perfect._


	2. Father

**Father****:**

Luke Skywalker looked upon his wife and son, watched the two most important people in his life bonding.

Cilghal approached him.

"There are quite a few people waiting to meet Ben." She said in her gravelly voice. "But I will hold them at bay until you are ready."

Luke glanced at Mara, and he felt her give him a mental thumb up.

"I think we can handle a few visitors." He said, turning back to the Mon Calamari.

Cilghal nodded wearily. "Congratulations, by the way. If you don't mind, I will go rest."

"Thank you Cilghal, for everything." Luke said earnestly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We couldn't have done this without you."

She bowed her head in acknowledgement, and went to the door. Luke drew the blanket up over Mara's now clean form for privacy.

First into the room were Mirax Horn… and Anakin Solo.

"Anakin!" Luke greeted his nephew enthusiastically. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Anakin merely nodded, his attention riveted on the small form in Mara's arms. Luke smiled; Anakin hadn't really had much experience with babies, he being the youngest in his own family.

_Come to think of it, I don't know if Anakin knew we were expecting._ Luke thought.

He heard his nephew blurt out something about Ben being ugly and wrinkled, followed by a gentle rebuke from Mara. When Anakin backtracked, trying to find a way to pull his foot out of his mouth, Luke decided to step in.

"His name is Ben."

Anakin smiled, but there was still some concern on his face.

"Aunt Mara, are you okay, then?"

"I've never been better, Anakin." She answered with a glowing smile.

"Well, isn't he the cutest?" Mirax spoke up, coming closer to Mara. "You said his name was Ben?"

Luke nodded.

"Well, he is definitely a Skywalker, with that fiery hair." She joked, drawing a smile from both Luke and Mara.

"Congratulations." Mirax said warmly.

She gently patted Mara's arm, winked her eye at Ben, and clapped Luke on the shoulder affectionately.

"Thank you." Mara said.

Mirax glanced out into the hallway, and began to steer Anakin from the room. "Let's go, Solo, there are plenty of others who want to meet the galaxy's newest citizen."

A few at a time, people from the hallway came in to congratulate the new parents, and to get a glimpse of the new arrival. Booster clapped Luke mightily on the shoulder and clasped his hand.

"Well done, Dad!" He said in a surprisingly soft voice, obviously trying not to disturb Ben.

Luke returned the man's infectious grin, and nodded his thanks. It took a few minutes for everyone present to say their hellos, and then the new family was left in peace.

Almost.

Mirax returned just as the last visitor exited, she carried a piece of flimsi in her hand, which she waved at Luke.

"Sorry, I know you three want some alone time, but we just got word from Han and Leia, they're on their way to the _Errant Venture_. They should be here late tomorrow." Mirax informed them, handing the flimsi to Luke. "Let me know if you need anything, okay guys?"

"Thank you Mirax." Luke said, reading the notes on the flimsi.

Mirax gave Ben one last glance, and then left, closing the door behind her. Luke waited until he was certain they would have no further interruptions before turning his attention to his family.

Mara was almost asleep on the bed, and Luke ached to hold his son for the first time.

"Mara, may I take him?" Luke asked gently.

Her eyes jerked open, as if he'd startled her. Then she looked a little embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Luke, I just got carried away." She said, shifting Ben in her arms so Luke could take him.

Luke caressed Mara in the Force, assuring her that everything was fine. He took Ben with the tenderest care, and for a brief second felt a wave of uncertainty wash over him. Ben was so… tiny, so fragile. Luke was scared to death of dropping, or hurting his son.

But then he remembered holding his niece and nephews, and he smiled. Holding Jacen, Jaina, and Anakin had been wonderful, but Ben was _his_ son.

Luke gently brought Ben up so he could look at his son's face. He cradled Ben's tiny head in his hand, looking at a face that was part Mara, and part Luke. Ben's impressively almost full head of hair was indeed a fiery shade of red, very similar to Mara's. His eyes were closed, and Luke wondered if they would be blue, green, or perhaps a different color.

Ben's mouth worked as the infant slept, causing Luke to smile softly. When Ben started to squirm a little, Luke brought the baby up to his chest, and sat back down. Ben nestled into Luke, settling vertically along his Father's chest.

And as Luke watched his precious child, his priorities once again shifted.

His universe no longer revolved around just Mara. Now it moved to include this boy… _his_ boy. And Luke felt his sense of protectiveness envelope this infant as it did Mara.

Luke thought back on the vision he'd had just before Ben's birth; thought of seeing his son at the helm of a strange starship. Luke smiled, wondering if Ben would enjoy flying as much as Luke did. Flying was in the Skywalker genes, Luke knew. Anakin Skywalker had been considered one of the galaxy's finest pilots, and Luke was as experienced a pilot as his own father.

Luke was drawn from his thoughts as Ben let out an infinitesimal whimper. Luke looked at his son, and saw the boy peek his eyes open.

"Hello son." Luke whispered, lost in his son's dark eyes. They were indeed a beautiful shade of blue. "I am so glad you're here."

Ben blinked, and though Luke knew an infant's eyesight was unfocused, he had the distinct impression that Ben knew exactly who he was looking at. And that thought filled Luke with immense joy.

He had a son! He was a father!

_Finally!_

Luke paused at that, surprised by its intensity. He hadn't realized how badly he really wanted this. But now that Ben was here, in his arms, Luke couldn't help but wish this had happened sooner. Luke shook his head, still looking at Ben.

_Stop. Be grateful for your son, here and now. He's here, he's finally here!_

Luke kissed Ben's head, sending a gentle wave of utter love and warmth to his son.

_My son! I have a son!_

Luke burst into joyful tears, and his heart swelled with blissful pride… and his longing finally burst forth, freed like a bird from a cage. Ben started at this sudden outpouring of strong emotion, and screwed up his face in fear.

He let out a cry, and Luke immediately dampened down his emotions to a more soothing level. Mara started in her deep slumber upon hearing Ben cry, and Luke stood, moving around the room, sending soothing thoughts to Ben.

Ben slowly calmed, and seemed to snuggle deeper into his father's embrace. Luke's heart still swelled with fervent emotion, but he kept Ben carefully shielded from the full onslaught of said emotion.

Luke waited until Ben was asleep again before he tentatively sent out a tendril of Force energy to caress his son. He was mildly surprised when Ben instinctively reached back. Luke reveled in the raw Force presence of his only child.

Ben was indeed strong in the Force, and better yet, was completely healthy, just as he and Mara had hoped.

Luke felt a pressing need grow in his son, and as Ben woke again and worked his mouth not in cries of anguish, but of hunger, Luke moved back to the bed.

He paused upon seeing Mara deep in the sleep she so desperately needed, but Ben had to eat…

"Mara." Luke gently nudged her with the Force.

She woke an instant later, blinking at the light. "What?"

"I think Ben needs you."

Mara looked at him questioningly, still somewhat asleep.

"Ben is hungry." Luke explained. "And I'm afraid that is not something I can do for him."

Mara smiled almost irreverently as she caught his joke, and she sat up to take their son.

_Our son!_ Luke rejoiced, and he felt Mara join him, and they opened themselves to each other, filling the Force with such love and devotion that anyone nearby could have felt it.


End file.
